Like an Caterpillar
by Ravenia Chloe
Summary: Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?/kita akan melaksanakan rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti/Kau bercandakan?/Kita akan menguntit Sasuke!/Au, OCC, and NO YURI


**Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sedangkan ini hanyalah fanfiksi buatan penulis

**Warning :** AU, sedikit OOC &amp; typo, GAJE, dan lainnya

_Let's begin the story..._

**Like an Caterpillar**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Hoam..." Aku menguap tak tertahankan. Kedua mataku menyipit saat tak sengaja menangkap seberkas cahaya menyilaukan. Matahari tergantung di dirgantara tepat di atasku. Terik namun hangat, menumpah ruahkan sejumlah euforia yang menentramkan.

Angin mengalun lembut di telingaku, bak melodi yang siap meninabobokanku. Menggelitik pelupuk mataku, juga membelai pipi porselenku lembut. Hanya dalam hitungan mundur, aku yakin, kedua tirai milik kristal mataku akan menutup rapat. Sedikit lagi, hingga aku benar-benar terbuai dalam dunia di mana aku bisa menemukan para makhluk dengan telinga yang mencuat ke atas.

Namun, belum sempat aku melambai kepada makhluk-makhluk itu, sebuah gerakan halus mengusikku. Membuatku kembali dapat menatap sang lazuardi. Aku mengerjap, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk menembus retinaku. Kutelengkan sedikit kepalaku yang bersandar pada tubuh kokoh trembesi dan mendapati sosok Ino yang sedang cemberut menatapku.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?" omelnya.

Nada yang merdu itu bak lebah beracun. Menyengat tanpa ampun, membuatku tersentak dan tersadar sepenuhnya.

_'Astaga, Aku melupakannya!'_

Aku merutuki kelalaianku. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku di sini untuk mendengarkan curahan hati Ino.

Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan, mengangkat sudut-sudut bibirku hingga membentuk sebuah kurva. Tanpa perlu mendengarpun aku tahu bahwa yang menjadi topik curahannya adalah mengenai pemuda itu. Siswa kelas sebelah yang menjadi incarannya sepekan ini.

Ino tersenyum puas padaku. "Bagus. Kalau begitu kita akan melaksanakan rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti," tuturnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Kedua sudut bibirku mengendur, menghilangkan bentuk kurva yang tadi terbentuk sempurna. Belum sempat aku bertanya rencana apa yang dimaksudnya, ia sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kita akan menguntit Sasuke!" serunya mantap, membuat kedua rahangku jatuh sempurna.

"Ino... Kau bercandakan?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Jidat sayang...," panggilnya lembut yang tentu saja terdengar menyebalkan ditelingaku–namaku sakura bukan jidat! "Apa Aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanyanya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, seolah pertanyaanku tadi tidak wajar. Aku hanya meringis mengetahui bahwa ia serius dengan rencana ini.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang. Di saat murid-murid lain hengkang dari sekolah, kami justru berdiri dan menatap plakat bergoreskan XI-B yang ada di depan kami.

"Kupikir kita akan menguntit Sasuke dan bukannya menyelinap masuk ke kelasnya seperti ini," tukasku, cenderung sarkastis.

"Apa? Ini namanya menguntit juga kok," kilahnya, bersikeras. Nadanya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit terusik dengan ucapanku. "Lagipula, tidak mungkin Aku menguntitnya sampai rumahnya. Itu tindakan yang sangat aneh," lanjutnya.

Dahiku mengerut dalam hingga kedua alisku saling bertautan. Jadi menurutnya tindakan ini tidak aneh. Dia menganggap rencana ini normal. Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku harus terlibat.

"Ayo kita masuk," ajaknya.

Tanpa kusadari, Ino sudah berada di depanku. Mendorong pintu kayu itu hingga menimbulkan decitan yang tidak menyenangkan. Aku memperhatikan sekitarku, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun lagi di sekolah, sebelum akhirnya menyusul Ino masuk.

Kubungkukkan badanku, berjalan mengendap-endap tanpa suara. Sesekali aku menoleh ke belakang, berharap tidak ada yang melihat kami. Hal yang serupa juga dilakukan oleh Ino. Manik lazuardinya kemudian menatap jade milikku, memberi isyarat untuk tetap mengawasi selagi ia beraksi.

Aku mengangguk, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan membiarkan Ino berlaku semaunya. Selagi berjaga, aku menyempatkan diri untuk memantau ruangan 5x4 ini. Memindai setiap sudut, mematri setiap inci.

Ruangan itu lebih gelap dari ruangan lainnya, juga terasa pengap. Mungkin ini efek hitam-ungu yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Dan lagi, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Wajar jika ruangan ini menjadi lebih redup dari biasanya.

Aku masih menginterogasi ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi TKP ini, sebelum kemudian terhenti oleh sesuatu yang tertangkap oleh panca inderaku. Manikku tertuju pada suatu titik di sudut plafon. Aku mengerang sangat kentara, merutuki tingkah bodohku karena rencana aneh ini. Eranganku rupanya cukup keras hingga Ino mengernyit kesal ke arahku.

"Sst... bisa pelankan sedikit suaramu? Kita bisa ketahuan jika ada yang mendengarkan," desisnya, membuatku mendengus tak sabaran.

"Sudah ketahuan kok," ujarku seraya menunjuk cctv yang terlihat jelas di sudut plafon dengan ujung daguku.

Ino tampak mencermati benda mungil, namun dapat menghancurkan masa depan kami, yang kutunjukkan tadi. Aku sudah berdiri dengan posisi normal saat mendengar suara tepukan dari arah Ino.

"Aku lupa, setiap ruangan di sekolah ini kan ada cctvnya!" pekiknya seraya menepuk dahinya kuat. "Aku serasa menjadi orang bodoh di sini!"

_'Aku pun!'_ jeritku dalam hati, _'Dan ini karena rencanamu yang absurd itu!'_

Baru saja aku akan mendampratnya ketika kemudian ia menatapku, mengangkat enteng kedua bahunya dan berkata "Apa boleh buat, sudah terlanjur basah. Ayo kita lanjutkan," dengan santai.

Ya ampun! Ingin rasanya aku membanting wajah tidak berdosanya itu ke meja, ke dinding, atau kemana saja untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak dapat mengimplementasikannya dalam realita. Karena itu terlihat sangat tidak manusiawi. Maka aku hanya dapat mengangguk dan kembali menjalankan rencananya.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, mendesah berat. Sesekali aku dapat mendengar pekik girang milik Ino seperti "Uwah... mejanya bersih," atau "Kyaa... masih tercium bau Sasuke!" dan sebagainya. Aku memutar bola mataku jengah. Baru saja aku hendak melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba Ino memanggilku histeris.

"Sakura... Sakura!" pekiknya seraya melambai menyuruhku ke sana.

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi, setelah sebelumnya mengernyit kesal karena mendengar suara nyaringnya yang memekakkan. _'Ada apa lagi sih?'_ gerutuku dalam diam.

"Lihat!" serunya, langsung menyodorkan sebuah buku ketika aku berada di dekatnya. Aku lalu mengambil buku itu, meneliti apa yang salah dengannya, sebelum kemudian terkikik tak keruan.

"Tulisannya... parah!" ujarku di sela tawaku yang semakin menggila.

"Iya kan? Tak kusangka tulisannya seperti ulat bulu," dengusnya. Namun dapat kulihat raut wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan tawa.

Aku kemudian mengerling nakal pada Ino, membuatnya bergidik. "Incaranmu itu... menarik juga ya," candaku, setengah menahan tawa.

"Begitulah..." balasnya, balik mengerling padaku, membuat kami tergelak sejadi-jadinya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Cowok pindahan itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Dari luar, ia tampak jarang mengeluarkan suaranya. Perawakannya tenang. Parasnya juga lumayan. Ia memiliki kulit yang putih mulus. Hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini memasukkannya dalam daftar cowok tampan yang patut diincar. Tapi tak kusangka tulisannya, yah, seindah ini.

Oh hei, dari pada memandang aneh pemuda itu, mungkin ada baiknya jika aku berhenti tertawa dan memikirkan alasan yang akan kami lontarkan nati kepada kepala sekolah. Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok bukan?

* * *

AN:

Cerita apaan nih!

Oke, maafkan penulis karena memasukkan cerita tidak jelas ke fandom ini. Penulis hanya ingin mencoba mengarang cerita sekali lagi dan mempostnya ke FFn setelah sekian lama. Sepertinya akun FFn penulis sudah mulai berdebu karena terbengkalai dalam waktu yang lama.

Oya, mungkin penulis nantinya juga akan mempost cerita ini di blog penulis, tapi dalam bentuk cerpen bukan FFn (apa bedanya ya?). Nama tokohnya juga bukan Sakura dan Ino lagi. Jadi jangan kaget kalau nemuin cerita ini di suatu blog, _okay guys?_

Sekian dari catatan penulis a.k.a curhatan penulis. Penulis harap pembaca sekalian menyukai FFn ini.

Berkenan untuk mereview?


End file.
